fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Feat the Reaper
In a particular case, there was a boy. This boy grew up with a numb taste of the sense of family. Parents drank, and the father would beat this boy. The boy’s mother had been abused for years by the tormenting father. After a bad night the father kicks open the door and lashes out his belt. The boy would scream as the father would unleash havoc. This night, the boy notices an unusual black dress in the corner of the room. He thought nothing of it. Weeks ensued and as the beating continued he would move in closer. The third month he would sit on top of the toy box, turned sideways so the boy always caught profile of the shadowy hood. The boy finally asked, “Why are you here?” The reaper replied “to watch.” The boy finally caught glimpse of the eyes; blue orbs in a bleached skull. The boy replied, “To watch what?” “Over you child” the reaper responded. The boy would see the reaper every Wednesday night. The two would speak about the afterlife and why things the way they were. As dawn peaked the sunlight would touch his black robe, turning it blinding white. Time continued to pass, as this boy was eventually moved into foster care. The boy moved in happy with a new family. The parents of the new family was unable to have a child of their own. At the age of thirteen the boy began to grow and learn. The boy lived happy with the new family and eventually he became a man. Every Wednesday the reaper would still return. As this man grew older, he decided that he would become a physician as his adopted father had done. The man took a job at the morgue. The visits continued and the man had habituated to the regular visits. The reaper would still be around Wednesday nights helping the man with his new career. After every departure, the reaper would stand in the corner simply waiting to do his job. The man’s adopted mother then got into an accident. The man had to tag and close the drawer on. The reaper sense the pain in the man’s soul, watching his adopted mother move on. The reaper stuck around in the corner of the storage room. Holding his skeletal hand was a little girl with green eyes and brown hair. The reaper nodded to the man, and he knew that he would take care of her. In this man’s career he had closed the drawer on four parents. His real dad drove into a storefront while drunk while his real mom drank herself into an early grave. The man could still remember the screams as the reaper dragged his real father through the floor, a red hot chain with a metal collar around his neck. As for his real mother, the man pitied her as the reaper informed him that her soul had been broken as she died in pain. Four years later, the man’s adopted father died in his sleep. As closing the drawers on this man he saw the reaper fading into transparency with a little boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He knew that his adopted father would be safe. The reaper is a gentle being with a dreadful job. His purpose to not to bring sorrow, yet to help people grow from it. The reaper showed the boy that love still exists even if one is born into a world of chaos. Don’t fear the reaper because after all, people can be the real monsters.